


Koi

by Rhohel_of_the_Shire



Series: A/B/O Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hanzo has some serious issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohel_of_the_Shire/pseuds/Rhohel_of_the_Shire
Summary: In which, Hanzo had spent the majority of his life watching the koi pond, and how he spent it with the koi pond as his life's center. A/B/O





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for mah baby boi HaNZO! I may or may not have fucked with timelines but whatever.
> 
> Paring: None, future Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

There were many times that Hanzo found himself standing in front of the koi pond, wishing that he was one of them. It was an old pond, his mother had it commissioned when she had first married his father. Well before Hanzo or Genji had even been thought about. As much as it was his mother's is was his as well, and this was the center of his life for the most part.

He dropped to the ground in front of the koi pond and looked at his reflection in the water; the strong jaw line that he had meant nothing. His piercing eyes were useless, and the bold, taunt muscles were just for show. It didn't matter anymore according to the clan elders or his father, his efforts were all in vain. Genji, his sweet brother, was and would be better than he.

Just because he presented as an Alpha.

Not only was Hanzo a late bloomer, he was an Omega.

**_OMEGA_ **

The changes his body went through to support his biology was painful; a birthing canal formed at his perineum and he hit his first heat days ago. He, a proud heir, was reduced to a whimpering mess in his own bed.

His mother, bless her, had tried to keep him from losing his mind and tried to ask him if he needed the assistance of an alpha from a heat house. Oh, how he wanted to take her up on her offer, but when his father got wind of it he received a scolding. In front of the council.

In the middle of his first heat.

Now, he was not respected by his own kin; Hanzo flinched to think of what he was rumored to be now. It took everything he had not to beg for a knot or _help_ , but he had to do so in front of his mother and Genji. The pity in their eyes did it for Hanzo; he was not one to be pitied.

Presently, he just sat in front of the koi pond and held in his scent. The red staining his white gloves were ignored as he pulled one off to check on his favorite koi fish. Hanzo lovingly named it Sakura, in favor of his mother, and he dipped a finger into the water. A small smile crossed his face when his brother's fish Aoi came up to nibbled on it.

"Hanzo! A word," and just like that the smile was gone and the glove was replaced.

His father stood there, a deep frown on his face as his alpha pheromones beckoned Hanzo forward. "Of course Otou-Sama," and Hanzo slid his sword into the sheath and tied it to his waist.

The two walked in silence as they returned to the council room, to the Council so they could see if Hanzo had done it or not. His face somber as he tried not to allow his sorrow to consume him and his scent. No, he was not weak, despite what his biology told him. Everything he had done was for this moment.

All the missions, the strategic diversions, the seduction, the power play, the nights spent in a sniper's nest, the trouble he had keeping his virtue; this was what it was for. He was going to be the heir once more. The old, dirty alphas he had to charm would be crushed under his feet and those simpering omegas would know that he was not to trifled with.

But, when he looked around for the people he would share it with; he found none.

His brother was dead in the dojo they had played in as children and his mother was buried in the koi pond.

Her beloved koi pond.

When he was a child, Hanzo and Genji used to push one another into the pond while his mother watched. Sometimes servants would take pictures of the happy family and develop them for Sakura, letting her build a photo album of her life. Her children.

Now, it would be his mother and brother being the ones in the koi pond. Sakura having died from unidentified circumstances and his brother, Genji, would be there from the same. Or at least it would be as far as officials were concerned. Shimada castle was a home to unexpected occurrences happening, some that presently required the Overwatch team to come and investigate.

Yes, his father warned him of their investigation.

Now, he would do the one thing that could set him above the rest. His father, Ryuu, would no longer have to worry about the impending investigation, and Hanzo let a hand fall to his bloodied sword.

"I am proud Hanzo, but-"

"But Otou-Sama?"

"It seems that there is dissent among the Council, you will have to prove yourself further yet."

No, he-he already did.

"Wh-What? But I had-"

Ryuu sighed, "You did what had to be done, but there is still more work needed in securing our line. You see-" Hanzo cut him off with a disbelieving laugh, his brown eyes wide in humorless mirth. Hysterical, there was nothing Hanzo could do but laugh.

"More work? MORE WORK! I have done _everything_ , for this clan. My brother...my mother..."

"Were holding you back, I knew that you were strong enough for this life Hanzo-"

"No! Not anymore," and blue filled the hall as Hanzo walked through it. Hell bent on ruining the one thing he cared about, his mind racing desperately as the world outside went on peacefully. The koi pond was still as he moved quicker than light, alpha and beta falling just like his mother and brother did. He didn't heed the sounds of the incoming Overwatch Strike Team, nor did he see the scroll in the dojo dripping with blood.

All he saw was a future he destroyed and a koi pond.

His own fish, Shiro was laying there not moving in the bottom of the pond while Sakura and Aoi kept swimming around. Ignorant of the fact that there is a dead fish in the pond with them. He dropped the sword to the ground and rested on his shaking legs. His slim legs were in danger of failing him for the last time, but Hanzo ignored it to pull off his gloves.

"I'm the head Kaa-chan."

But Sakura didn't answer him, couldn't answer him, and will never answer him.

"I thought I wanted it."

In the distance he heard gunshots go off as the guards of the castle tried to hold off the Overwatch Team.

"I don't. Forgive me Kaa-chan, I've been a bad son," and his long hair flew in the wind as he limped away from the koi pond. His broken feet ghosting over his mother's watery grave.

With a heavy heart, he let himself realize that maybe as an Omega he'd never be the Head of the Shimada Clan. "It's my turn now, I'm so sorry brother."

For the last time in his life, he looked at the koi pond before scaling the compound wall. Hanzo made a list in his head of all the people that he had been affiliated with in the last couple of years.

When he was done, he'd see what he could do about his own future.

Since he had left his family in the koi pond of his past.

**Author's Note:**

> Some background for Hanzo, so if you're reading on FF this comes after Safehouse. On AO3 this will be posted as part 2 of my A/B/O series.
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


End file.
